benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Westbrook Mansion
Bio Westbrook Mansion is the home and grand estate of the Westbrook family. Possibly located somewhere near London, the palatial estate is the home of young Jade Westbrook and her mother (Jenny Westbrook) and her grandfather (Bob Todd). They also employ a small retinue of servants including a mutton-cheeked butler (Benny Hill), a maid (Carla De Wansey) and a gardener (Jon Jon Keefe). For Jade's birthday party, her mother lets her invite all of her friends to the mansion. Joanna arrives in a fancy yellow Mercedes, sending a haughty look at Richard as he pulls up along her at a stop sign in a broken-down convertible and he sticks his tongue out at her. As his mother (Sue Upton) pulls ahead, her car swaying side to side doesn't let the Mercedes pass her. At the mansion, Adam and Louise pull up in a long white Rolls Royce. At the mansion, Jade is giddy as her guests arrive. As the butler goes to open their doors, he is dismayed by the state and dirt on the car, and Richard makes annoying sounds to taunt him. He climbs out of the car than go through the door held open for him, further embarrassing the butler. As the butler helps Joanna, Richard keeps taunting him, and he ends up picking up Louise like a suitcase while reaching for her case. Once inside, Richard starts showing signs of being a brat desperate for attention. He sticks his hands in the butler's pockets, picks up a vase that gets broken, stomps on the butler's toes and keeps yanking on the back of his coat. During the party, the kids get cake, ice cream and balloons, but Richard is continuing to annoy the butler, making him drop the ice cream. The battle continues with the butler pushing his head into the birthday cake, and Richard absconding with a huge chunk of cake. In the house, Adam is confounded by the plumbing when he goes to wash his hands. Richard also duels with Joanna for a bigger slice of cake, but Richard really becomes obnoxious when he starts shooting the other kid's balloons with a slingshot as the butler tries to outsmart him. Jade and Joanna meanwhile enjoy a jump rope between the maid and butler, later joining the others in learning to play darts inside the house. Richard surprises the butler by lining his darts in a row. The kids also learn croquet with Richard bouncing all of his shots off the butler's head. The kids also play Horsey with the servants, and Richard gets a small branch to smack the butler around to move faster. At a certain point,he seems to act like he's sorry for brow-beating the old man, offering him into the house to sit down, but its just a deception to shake up a can of soda to explode in his face. The party soon ends, and for appearances sake, the butler (Benny Hill) salutes Richard as he departs, but the boy has one last prank. He ties the butler's shoes together and while being driven off, the butler falls over face first into the garden fertilizer. Trivia * This is the first sketch to feature the Hill's Little Angels broken up as opposed to serving as a comedy team. They did two sketches as The Little Angels and were often broken up as minor characters in quickies and in bigger sketches, like the Halitosis Kid. * This sketch was filmed on location. It might be the same mansion from The Gold Digger and Wonder-Gran sketches. Many of the interiors were done in the studio. * Jade must have had a growth spurt since her last Little Angels sketch; in this one, she's almost as tall as Jenny. * Jade's mother is played by Jenny Westbrook, her real mother. She had previously appeared in Carmen after not appearing in the series since March 14, 1979. * Adam Johnstone and Louise Whatling seem to be playing siblings. * Sue Upton drives the same convertible she had in National Smile Week. * The photo Richard Whatling flips down is Eric Bristow, the 1980s British Darts Champion. * According to the book "I Was Benny Hill's Boy Toy," Jon Jon wasn't supposed to be in this sketch. Dennis Kirkland had asked for "flavor" in the background, and Jon Jon quickly got into costume and started playing a gardener in the distance. Episode(s) * The Crook Report Gallery Birth01.JPG Birth02.JPG Birth03.JPG Birth04.JPG Birth05.JPG Birth06.JPG Birth07.JPG Birth08.JPG Birth09.JPG Birth10.JPG 1hills7.jpg Birth11.JPG Birth12.JPG 1hills8.jpg Birth13.JPG Birth14.JPG Birth15.JPG Birth16.JPG Birth17.JPG Birth18.JPG Birth19.JPG Birth20.JPG Birth21.JPG Birth22.JPG Birth23.JPG Birth24.JPG Birth25.JPG Birth26.JPG Birth27.JPG Category: Locations Category: 1988 Sketches